Hips don't lie
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: derek has a girlfriend I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


Hips don't lie

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

I don't know whether to lick you, kiss you or have sex with you." My newly appointed boyfriend came up behind me as my finger swiftly glided over the piano keys. I smiled and kept my fingers playing. "Come up with any new songs." Derek asked, sitting on the bench next to me.

"Derek's lullaby." I whispered, kinda embarrassed by the name I gave it.

"What?" Derek sounded surprised.

"Come on, Derek. Don't make me say it again. It's a freaking stupid name."

"Say it again." Derek place a hand under my chin and lifted my head to where I looked him in the eye.

"Derek's lullaby." I whispered softly.

"I think it's a beautiful name." Derek whispered back.

"Probably because it has your name in it."

"Or probably because you made it." Derek smiled and I smiled back at him. A crash of thunder sounded above us and I let out a small squeak. I covered my mouth and looked away from Derek, embarrassed. We were at his abandoned, burnt down house, so that meant no lights. I could barely make out Derek's body outline through the darkness. I could hear Derek chuckle beside me.

"It's not funny, Der." I growled.

"Come here." Derek said. He embraced me in his arms. Another roll of thunder sounded and I let out a cry. Derek squeezed me tighter.

"It's only water, Izzy." Derek whispered.

"Tell that to a drowning man." I growled. Derek chuckled. I crawled into Derek's lap when another clap of thunder sounded. I buried my head into the crook of his neck. He kissed my ear. I sucked at the skin on his neck. His chest gave a small rumble as he bit back a moan. I worked my hands under his shirt and ran them slowly down his flawless chest and stomach. I wanted to take his shirt off so badly but I had to be patience. I pulled his face down in front of me and connected my lips to his. As soon as his tongue touched mine, every single cell in my body was electrocuted. I moaned into the kiss. Without his lips leaving mine, he stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs to his bedroom. All the while, our kisses got more passionate and aggressive at the same time. Once we reached his bedroom, he threw me onto his bed. I ripped off his shirt as he did the same to me. I unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. It was so big in my hands. So hard and perfect. I wondered if it would hurt. I started at the bottom and began to work my way off the top, nice and slow just to tease him. Just before I got to the top, Derek grabbed my hand.  
"You really wanna play that game?" He asked me.

"Depends on if you want to play the game with me." I whispered. I raised my hands to pull his head down to kiss his lustful lips when he grabbed both my hands in one of his big hands and held pinned them above my head. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to play a game. So, let's play." He kissed my neck before giving it a small nip that made me give a small squeak. I turned my head to the right and gently head butted his cheek, trying to get him to kiss me. He brought his lips to mine and just when they barely touched, he pulled away. I growled in frustration.

"Come on, Derek." He ignored me as he tore off my bra and ripped off my jeans. He lined kisses over my breasts and down my stomach and on the insides of my thighs. He tugged gently at my labia with his lips and flicked his tongue inside me, making me even more wet. I choked back a moan as I tightly closed my eyes. I wasn't going to let him get what he wanted so easily. I bit back another moan as his tongue flicked in again before running his tongue over my clit and that was when I lost. "Derek!" Derek ran his tongue up my body back to my neck.

"Yes, Love?" He whispered in my ear. "What is it? Who do you think is winning this game?"

"Well, I will have to say you're cheating." I panted, opening my eyes to look into his electric blue werewolf eyes. "You haven't let me have a turn yet."

"I thought this game would be about strength, power. Think of it as a. . . training exercise." I yanked my hands out of Derek's grip and press them onto his chest and tried to push him off of me. When I did, he slammed me onto the bed on my back and climbed back on top of me. "Nice try, Love."

"Maybe a kiss would help me be stronger." I teased him.

"You think?"

"It's worth a shot. If it doesn't help, then we can just make love and show each other how madly we are in love with each other."

"Or we can go straight to the sex." I gave a yelp as thunder sounded.

"I like that idea better." I said as Derek wrapped his arms tight around me and smashed his lips against mine. He took his pants off, letting his erection hit my stomach. His hand trailed down my right side and fell between my legs and began playing with my throbbing clit. I pulled him as close as possible and moaned into his mouth as I dug my fingers in his dark, thick, black hair.

"God, you're so wet." He mumbled as he stuck two fingers in me. "You're wet just for me." I whimpered at his touch. He took his fingers out of me and stuck his cock in me in one hard, swift thrust. My eyes got wide at the sensation and I dug my nails into Derek's shoulders enough to draw blood. Instead of crying in pain, he gave a growl of approval. That was the big bad wolf I knew. He disconnected our lips and nuzzled his forehead against mine. "You ok?" I took a deep breath and I felt my nails grow shorter and the cuts on Derek's shoulders began to heal. I nodded my head and he began to move back and forth slowly at first to make sure I was comfortable before moving harder and faster. I clung to his back and laid my head on his left shoulder as he moved inside of me, sending lustful, electrocuting sensations through me body. All the while, I moaned his name over and over again until finally I reached the level of sensation where I was screaming his name, him hitting the spot every time. I felt my nails grow long again and sink into Derek's back, drawing blood again. I felt his seed pour into me and he fell off of me and landed next to me on the bed, breathing heavily. "That was amazing, wasn't it?" He rubbed my stomach with his firm hand. I moaned my agreement, dazed by the sensations that were still in my body. Derek pulled me to him with one quick motion of his left arm and pressed his lips to mine, his hands in my dirty blonde hair. We kissed lazily but sweetly. I pressed my head against his chest and took in his forest scent.

"Hey, Izzy?"

"Yes, Der?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"The storm passed." I looked up at him to see his eyes return to their natural brown green color.

"You're my storm, Derek. You will always shine through the darkness for me and you'll never cease to hurt people. I love you, Derek Hale."

"I love you, Izabella Evans." I drifted off to sleep hearing the last roll of thunder in the sky or maybe it was the growl of approval from Derek as I wrapped my arms tightly around his firm body. Either way, I felt safe next to Derek.


End file.
